


The Lover Destroyed

by SunriseinSpace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, Derek!  Tell me, God damn you!" Stiles yells, voice cracking over the last word.  The gun in his left hand shakes, emotion and desperation and an unfamiliar grip making his aim awkward and unwieldy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lover Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/34604339869)
> 
> title from "Crush" by Richard Siken

"Tell me, Derek! Tell me, God damn you!" Stiles yells, voice cracking over the last word. The gun in his left hand shakes, emotion and desperation and an unfamiliar grip making his aim awkward and unwieldy. He swallows and the dry click of his throat echoes in Derek's ears.

"I can't." The wooden countertop creaks under Derek's fingers, tight grip threatening to destroy it. "You're already hurt, Stiles. I don't want to put you in more danger--"

"My _dad_ was in the car, Derek! The only family I have left and he could've _died_. Doesn't that mean anything?" Tears can be heard in Stiles's voice, deep down and strictly held at bay, but still audible to Derek. He closes his eyes, shoulders hunching. He turns back around, facing down Stiles's wrath head-on.

"You know it does," he answers and Stiles blinks, pinching his eyes shut and his lips together, teeth grit as he tries to hold back his emotions. The gun dips and comes back up, muzzle aimed at Derek's right shoulder. Taking a breath, Derek steps forward. "I was -- _am_ \-- trying to protect you, Stiles. You're human -- in theory, they shouldn't even be targeting you and your father, but they've zeroed in on you for some reason."

"For some reason? Like you don't know?" Derek frowns when Stiles's voice cracks again and his heart skips on 'reason'.

"What?" He takes another step; the gun presses against the ball of Derek's shoulder, cold even through his t-shirt. "Even as Scott's friend, your humanity protects you. You refused the bite -- you're out of the picture." Fingers trembling, just slightly, Derek reaches out and traces the strap of the sling holding Stiles's right arm in place. "Why do they want you?" he wonders, voice soft.

"Because I want _you_!" Stiles exclaims, gun digging into Derek's shoulder as Stiles unconsciously leans into Derek. "I declined the bite, but I want _you_ and I'm the spark and now they want _me_. And I don't even know why they're here!" He heaves in a breath, eyes wet and red, cheeks flushed, gun mostly forgotten between them. "Why're they here, Derek?" Stiles asks again and Derek reads the words off his lips, swaying into the black-hole pull of Stiles' body.

Stiles is on fire with desperation and determination, deadly with the weapon in his hand, and Derek wants him just as desperately as Stiles wants information. And he was never very good at resisting temptation so, in the end, against all instinct and desire to protect, he just...

...tells him.


End file.
